


Loathing

by Missy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hate Sex, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demeter lies with Hades to prevent him from "besmirching" her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Greek Myth, Demeter/Hades, difference, paths, cold

She loathes him more than she’s loathed any mortal, any man. He is the rapist of her soul, the despoiler of her daughter, and his every look and touch she wildly begrudges. 

She knows what he did not understand. That her daughter was too innocent for the practices his randy cock demanded.

He had plunged himself within Demeter at a reckless, desperate rate; he tied her up and whipped her with a lash, and she kicked at his nethers with leather boots. She had bitten and slapped and marred his stony visage with her hard fists. It was rough but far more consensual than the kidnapping of his own wife, and Demeter – giver of life, of the hearth - knew too well what drove him – the need to possess light, joy, neither of which could ever keep him warm.

Every year they mercilessly tore at each other. And each year when he took her daughter away, the fields beneath their feet withered and died under the first frost of the season.


End file.
